Sacrifice
by DreadfulDesire
Summary: Dick Grayson will push the limits of life and death , to bring back his best friend - Wally West . Exploring a destiny , that he narrowly avoided - he becomes the role - he was born to play . But Nightwing has one last elaborate scheme ensuring the survival of his best friend. This time though - he makes sure that the only thing he is willing to sacrifice is himself. No Slash .


AN : Hey . This is going to be a multi-chaptered story , taking place after the events in Endgame . Please enjoy and leave a review.

Disclaimer - I do not own . Otherwise - we'd be watching this - instead of reading it.

Artemis was away , tried of the sickening sweet taste of chocolate . Her eyes were bleeding away from the red of the roses – reminding herself of the color of that speedster's hair. She was away – away from the people , the colors , the noise and the sympathy. She felt pathetic. Her hair in disarray , her clothes barely covering the scars from her most recent battle. Yet , here she lay summoning the strength to bury Wally's body in a week's time.

But suddenly Artemis 's mind snaps out of its inner soliloquy to the sound of her phone ringing . She sucks in a breath and curses the heavens before turning up a fake smile and answering the phone. "Hello – it's Artemis . " she said , greeting Barbara .

" It's gone. " a single monotone sentence that could entail so much . Artemis braced herself – what was it ? Had Cheshire or Sportsmaster shown up to heckle the team ?

"The body . It's gone. Wally's body is gone , not a clue in place." Artemis did not know how to respond to this. Who on Earth would steal the body , it was put under Barry Allen's forensic lab – there was no way that the person could of escaped with the body – without leaving a trace ? Batgirl was now the best hacker on the team since Nightwing took his leave of absence and disappeared.

"No digital footprint , none at all . Not a speck of forensic evidence – it simply vanished. Zatanna confirmed that no magic had been used in that room so it could not have been caused by supernatural forces. "Barbara concluded.

Artemis took solace in Barbara's solemn words , she put on her poker face and as calmly as she could she spoke "Who could of done this ? "

"I don't know . No one could have hacked through a system without leaving a trace. Nightwing tried to explain how to do it to me – but after numerous attempts – even I couldn't do it. Who ever did this – is talented . " Artemis registered this . Barbara was a great hacker – if she couldn't learn this – it really must have been done by a professional.

"Thank you Barbara . Keep me updated. " Artemis said and with a sigh – she hurled her phone away – willing it to ring again with the location of her boyfriend's corpse. Or ex-boyfriend. Does death terminate a relationship ? No , death doesn't . But fate does.

She walked over to the window , and sighed . She would allow herself the luxury of sleep , because if she wasn't plagued by nightmares – she could find solace for just a moment. But as she sat on the bed , color bombarded her eyes . It was a flower but not you're traditional rose. Brilliant blue , flower head lay on her pillow. It was an aster .

And once again the familiar tone cut off her thoughts. But she raced to the phone all the same . Expecting a call from Barbra – she braced herself for news concerning Wally's whereabouts – but a familiar voice spoke in turn.

"Don't worry , Wally's safe . I promise to bring him home." And with that the phone went dead. She tried redialing the number but yet it wouldn't dial . She asked Barbara to trace the number – but it was like the number no longer existed. This could only be the work of one person and what she's learned from the years was – never underestimate the length of Wally and Dick's bromance. She smiled – recalling the day - she found out his secret ID but yet that was another topic for another day. Dick Grayson was immature , secretive , and a plain stalker . But yet – she knew one thing –He never breaks a promise.

Hoped you liked it . The other chapters will be longer. Please Review.


End file.
